Printing devices include systems for handling print media, applying printing material to the print media, and, in some devices, systems for curing the printing material once it is applied to the print media. In devices that include a curing system, curing of the printing material may take the form of air curing, heat curing, or curing by exposure to radiant energy, such as infrared (IR) and ultraviolet (UV) radiation. To help produce consistent and durable printed images, the curing system can be calibrated using various calibration devices, processes, and routines.